Adenylate cyclase of B. pertussis culture media is stimulated 3-10 fold by various amphiphiles. Stimulation is not critically dependent on polar bead groups, fatty acid chain length or critical micelle concentration. The sensitivity toward calmodulin is enhanced by amphiphiles.